kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandana Waddle Dee
|gender = Male |species = Waddle Dee |affiliation = King Dedede, Kirby, Meta Knight }} Bandana Waddle Dee, otherwise known as Bandana Dee or simply Waddle Dee, is a Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandana first seen in Kirby Super Star. He went from being an insignificant, unimportant character in his first appearances to being a prominent character that has appeared in every Kirby game to date since Kirby Mass Attack in 2011. In his debut, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the King and takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. He most often acts as King Dedede's sidekick. He wields a spear as his weapon. He is one of the few Waddle Dees depicted to be on par with Kirby in terms of skill and strength. Physical Appearance Bandana Waddle Dee closely resembles an ordinary Waddle Dee. He has a reddish hue. His most noticeable feature is the blue bandana he wears on top of his head. Personality Bandana Waddle Dee is fiercely loyal to King Dedede, often serving as his closest follower. He is always willing to follow the monarch's orders. Since Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Bandana Waddle Dee has become one of Kirby's best friends. He is said to be friendly toward Kirby and Dedede's allies, but proves himself to be a "brave warrior" against his opponents. In Games ''Kirby Super Star He is first seen in the sub-game Megaton Punch in ''Kirby Super Star, as the first and easiest of the three opponents, implying he isn't very good at the sport. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra He appears again in Megaton Punch as the first combatant, but he is given a more significant role as King Dedede's adviser in the Revenge of the King sub-game. After Kirby defeats everything else King Dedede threw at him, he sends Bandana Waddle Dee against Kirby, much to his dismay, as he knows he stands no chance against the pink puff. King Dedede decides to spare him, but he still goes ahead regardless out of loyalty to the king. He has higher hit points than a regular Waddle Dee (also replacing its appearance as an Arena-exclusive boss), but he doesn't offer much in the way of a threat. Kirby can defeat him with a single inhale, and he gives no Copy Ability. Later, Bandana Waddle Dee reappears as the sole cheerer for Masked Dedede when Kirby finally reaches him, waving happily whenever Kirby or his Helper gets hurt. His final appearance is walking beside the King in the sub-game's credits. Kirby Mass Attack Bandana Waddle Dee makes a cameo in Strato Patrol EOS cheering for Meta Knight, along with Sailor Waddle Dee. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Waddle Dee is a playable character in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, controllable by players 2, 3, or 4. He was first revealed in the official trailer, running with King Dedede behind Kirby, who is carrying his Strawberry Shortcake. While back to being simply called "Waddle Dee", he wields a versatile spear, which he can throw, jab with, or perform a charge attack where he twirls it above his head like a helicopter blade, which makes him fly as well. In general, his form of attack mirrors that of the Spear copy ability. He is also prominent in cutscenes, similar to his counterpart in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Waddle Dee can be used by Player 1 in The Arena and The True Arena after Kirby has beaten each once. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe In this game, he functions very similarly to how Adeleine did in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - he'll periodically toss an item (typically food or a Pep Brew in an Assist Star) from the background for Kirby to catch in the foreground. He only appears prior to boss and mid-boss battles. If the 3DS system StreetPasses another person, Bandana Waddle Dee will toss a better item, such as a Maxim Tomato. If a copy of Kirby: Triple Deluxe is in the 3DS when it is StreetPassed, Bandana Waddle Dee will toss Kirby a Keychain as well. If two 3DS systems StreetPass multiple times, Bandana Waddle Dee will throw three items, often including a rare keychain. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Bandana Waddle Dee appears in ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse as a playable character alongside two color variations of himself. While Kirby is in his ball form, Bandana Waddle Dee controls normally and can assist Kirby as he plays through stages. He can preform actions such as picking Kirby up and tossing him to other players. He also seems to be able to thrust his spear to attack enemies. Bandana Waddle Dee can simulate Kirby's transformations. When the pink puff transforms into a tank, Bandana Waddle Dee gains hat with a cannon mounted on it, enabling him to shoot projectiles. When Kirby transforms into a submarine, Bandana Waddle Dee transforms into one himself. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Bandana Waddle Dee is set to appear in this game, where he retains his role of tossing an item from the background to Kirby. Trivia *Bandana Waddle Dee was simply called "Waddle Dee" in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, despite being an actual character and not a regular Waddle Dee. In Kirby Triple Deluxe, however, he is officially named "Bandana Waddle Dee." *Bandana Waddle Dee replaces the Arena Waddle Dee in Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Bandana Waddle Dee is the only boss in Revenge of the King that didn't appear in The True Arena and instead appeared in The Arena. *Bandana Waddle Dee appears in Kirby Mass Attack, in the sub-game Strato Patrol EOS. He is cheering on Meta Knight in his arena, along with Sailor Waddle Dee. *Despite Bandana Waddle Dee being defeated by Kirby earlier in The Revenge, he comes back when Kirby battles Masked Dedede, even if Kirby has inhaled him, which is the easiest way to defeat him. *Bandana Waddle Dee is one of the few bosses to help Kirby. The others are Meta Knight, King Dedede, Landia, Dyna Blade, Daroach, and the Lor Starcutter. This does not include the anime. *Bandana Waddle Dee makes a cameo appearance as a purchasable hat in the Nintendo 3DS built-in game StreetPass Mii Plaza. *In Waddle While You Work, a Waddle Dee is seen using Spear Copter with a broom. *Bandana Waddle Dee is the only major character from Kirby's Return to Dream Land who doesn't appear as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. In addition, he is the only playable character in Kirby's Return to Dream Land not to be playable in any game in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Related Quotes Artwork KRtDL Bandana Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KatRC_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_artwork_4.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse).png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Bandana Waddle Dee artwork 2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (yellow) KatRC Bandana Waddle Dee artwork 3.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (green) Bandana Dee Rainbow Curse.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse''--all colors, including the scrapped cyan palette KPR Sticker 9.png KPR Sticker 15.png KPR Sticker 21.png KPR Sticker 32.png KPR Sticker 180.png Gallery MegatonDee.png|''Kirby Super Star'' SPE Sailor Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KTD Bandana Dee.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Waddle_Dees.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Sprites KSS Bandana Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' bandannawaddledee.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Bandana Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KatRC_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_sprite.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Bandana_Waddle_Dee_sprite_2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' References Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Main Characters Category:Waddle Dees Category:Allies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Playable characters in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Characters Category:Allies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse ru:Бандановый Уоддл Ди ja:バンダナワドルディ